


You'll be back

by ColorfulCalamity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Goodbye Lancy Lance, Hamilton x voltron, Keith gets pissed, M/M, Song fic, amirite, lance dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulCalamity/pseuds/ColorfulCalamity
Summary: Song fic





	You'll be back

_You say_ _  
_ _the price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay._

  
He begged the team to believe him, he didn't even want anything in return. Not attention, not recognition, not even the spotlight! He needed them to believe him, Lotor was coming. His time in the galra ship gave useful information. He overheard all their plans of demolition, it terrified him.  
  
_You cry_  
  
Lance punched the wall in anger, tears of frustration spilled from his eyes. No one had believed him, and now here he was. The so called prince had come to bring him back to his own personal hell. He didn't blame them, why would the prince of Zarkon come back for HIM? Of all people?  
  
_in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by._  
  
Keith flips a table, an expensive teapot shatters spilling a purple tea like brew. He glared at it, it reminded him of Lotor, Lance had warned them, but they, himself included, heeded no warning. Lance was taken, by the one and only prince douchebag. And they had LET him take Lance, what kind of friends were they?  
  
_Why so sad?_  
  
The memory was fresh on their mind, they had been so frustrated. It was on everyone's mind, the faint ghost upon their lips saying yes.  
  
Lotor had pulled up a screen asking for the blue paladin. In exchange they would get Matt back. Pidge had never looked so conflicted in her life. Nevertheless they had discussed it, it make Keith sick to his stomach. To know they had thought of gambling away Lance, like he was the property of Voltron and not a paladin. In the end they were to decline, much to pidges disappointment. What had surprised them the most was walking in on Lance, agreeing to Lotors terms.  
  
_now you’re making me mad._  
  
They blew up on Lance, shouting at him, telling him it could be a trap. Shouting about how reckless he was, how he might just have cost the team. Yet through all the shouting they heard his 9 little words.  
  
"It's not like you weren't thinking about saying yes"  
  
That ceased all sound, the room was now dead silent, it was unsettling. Shiro opened his mouth to protest, but it stayed as that, an open mouth. They shouldn't have even thought of saying yes. Yet here Lance was, giving himself up, for Pidge’s brother. A man, he did not know, without even batting an eye.  
  
_Remember, despite our estrangement,_  
  
They had tried everything to get Lance to cancel the deal. They had even tried to clone Lance, but it wasn't possible. Lance left instructions, as if he felt he was never going to be found. Pidge had an outburst, she shouted at him to make the deal and never come back. To which he responded  
"That’s the idea"

They had never heard Lance sound so cold before, it made a shiver go down their spines.  
  
Pidge broke down in tears. She sobbed about not wanting her second brother to be in the hands of the Galra once more. Lance hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
_I'm your man_  
  
Keith ran into Lances arms unexpectedly, sobbing in his arms. Lance just softly cupped his cheeks, and gave him a warm kiss. When they broke for air, Kieth sobbed harder, clutching onto him for dear life. That's when Hunk and Pidge broke first, they dashed to Lance engulfing him in a hug. Then it was Alura, then Corran, and last Shiro, in the distance, Blue was calling for her paladin. His eyes were so empty, his face was wipped of any emotion.  
  
When the time came Lotor, stood smugly on his ship. Matt in hand, bruised and shackled. Lance walked to him with a blank face.  
"How was you moment of freedom my pet?" Lotor cooed

  
Lance was quiet  
  
_You’ll be back._  
  
(Present time)  
It had been a year since Lance had been taken by the Galra. Pidge worked endlessly without breaks. Hunk stress baked everything in the castle. Keith had taken to training himself to death. Shiro had been having night terrors of HIS time on board.  
"Guys! I found him" Pidge yelled  
Quickly everyone scrambled to the main room.  
"Alright team, let's form up!" Shiro cheered

Matt; the new blue paladin cheered along side them.  
  
Lance was coming home! But they didn't know, just like last time, he had escaped on his own. And the blue paladin would be found 5 years later, with a tomb stone to his name. A small note would be found taped on the tombstone.  
One word written neatly the center of the paper 'goodbye.'

The team mourned for his loss, Pidge studied the tombstone for a sign. Hoping this was all one sick game Lotor had played on them. It was not.

Lance was gone, and he wasn’t coming back, after that, the team had plenty of time to think.

  
The blue paladin was dead.

Lance was gone.


End file.
